


Thank You

by Silentfangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentfangirl/pseuds/Silentfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I was graduating High School, I could not leave without thanking the person who helped me and put me on this path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

Two years has now past,  
Since you heeded my call.  
My gratitude towards you will forever last,  
It shall know no rest.

After all that you’ve done for me,  
This is all I can do—  
To express my thanks.

Thank you,  
For all that you’ve taught,  
For all that you’ve said,  
And for all that you’ve done.

With you, I took to the sky  
And made its limits mine.  
I now aim to reach to the stars,  
Where I’ll swim in the Eridanus Sea,  
Alongside the other great people within the stars. 

With you, I explored a new world,  
One that paints pictures with words.

So many colors and concepts,  
Despite only being black and white.

With you, I learned a new part of me—  
One that I never thought was true.  
Now I seek to climb those stairs and see where they take me. 

These stairs  
This sky  
This now unconcealed world  
This canvass of words—  
Would not be possible without you.

You always aided me  
With this new hidden discovery,  
And I did nothing in return.

I wish I could do more,  
To show you my gratitude.  
But there is little I could do.

So, forgive me—  
For this is all I can do,  
To say thank you.


End file.
